The Lamb and The Lion
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A Series of Fan Fictions based around the AU couple Claire and Sylar from Heroes.
1. Heartbeat

_'Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump'  
_  
Her heartbeat was singing, forming a song just for me as it went faster and faster the more she slept and dreamed, with the boogieman haunting them _(him with a taste for blood and brains)._

He sat next to her, watching her small body go up and down with each breath, curious about the small little blond that he once had tried to kill once a upon a dark day.

Claire, she was the first woman that he had been around in months; loneliness was a sickness that would never be cured for him, not since _her_.

The girl, she looked so much like the first woman he ever cared for, the only one that smiled up at him words _'takes one to know one'_ and that smile that shouldn't be there.

The golden hair like fine silk, oh and those _lips!_

Theere soft to the touch, and so very pink that made him yearn to touch them, so he_ did_.

Slowly he traced his unworthy fingers over them again and again, fearing the moment that she would wake.

_'What I'm I doing?'_

"Give her a kiss … _Gabriel_…"

The mocking voice rang in his head, like an evil creature coming to life.

"_Shut up_!"

The inner struggle that he was going through died down, when _his_ Claire's eyes began to open.

A silence filled the room as she began to see where she was and who she was with, _Mr. Boogieman_.

Their eyes locked his rough and full of pain, hers soft and full of innocence.

Shock spread through his body, as he saw that there wasn't terror in her eyes, no there was deep wonder.

"Who are you?"

"…_Gabriel_."


	2. Kiss of Fear

_Up down, up down, up down_

Gabriel _(as she knew him)_ watched her closely; again her chest was going up and down. But this time it wasn't her heart that was singing to him, but her small breathes that came out worried and confused.

"Gabriel, _where am I_?"

He could see the panic growing in her eyes, as she began to figure out who he was, _Sylar_ _(the boogieman of her nightmares)._

"_Sylar_?"

When he didn't answer terror replaced the panic, her hands gripped tightly onto the blanket that he had covered her with, her face sheet white.

"Yes,  
No,  
_I don't know!_"

He had his head in his hands, rocking it back and forth. Oh god how it _burned_!

Sylar's eyes shot open just as Claire began to try and go out the door.

He kept his eyes on her, moving her back on to the bed, a little too gently.

As he watched her, fear in her eyes, killing her was the last thing that went into his mind.

"Claire, please stay. I don't want to hurt you. _Just stay_."

_Why?_

Why was he sparing her?

It was hard to find anyone like her, for all he knew she was the only one with the power, but the way she looked seemed to have saved her, forever or _till tomorrow.  
_  
'Your name is _Sylar_!  
My name is _Sylar_'

The pity went from his eyes; it was if he had turned into someone else.

Claire could see this, in one moment, he was somewhat good, and now he was back to normal.

He bent over Claire with so much coldness that it seeped from his skin, coating her with it, and then he kissed her.

"From now on, you do as you're told, _Claire-bear_, or I'll have a new power."


	3. Raw Fear

His lips left a bitter taste that never seemed to leave; they felt harsh and freezing as they locked on hers.

The warmth fled from them, and all that was left was bruises.

Pretending to sleep was the only way she could be away from his watching eyes that never left her.

When ever she dared to open her eyes the light flooded in, reminding her that in one quick moment she could jump through it and be free.

"A fine idea, but not a smart one, _Claire-bear_."

His voice made her heart go into hyper-drive, and his cold breath left shivers all over her body.

Claire tried to make her heart slow down, because she knew that he loved fear and right now she was full of it.

"You see, I'd be down there waiting, I might even catch you."

She closed her eyes as tight as possible, not waiting to look at him and the smile haunting that was growing on his lips, _(killer, murder, nightmare man leave me be)._

A shudder went threw her, as he buried his face in her hair, she could feel him inhaling.

"Mmm, you smell like _apples_ and _lilies_, _Claire-bear_."

Anger replaced her fear, as his unworthy lips muttered out the words that only one person was allowed to say.

Claire pulled away; it was quick so he had no time to pull her back.

There was an eerie happiness to his features, the crazy coming out a little at a time.

"You could be my _Claire-bear_, my someone"

Claire let out a small gasp as his hands closed on her arms, bringing her closer to him, so close his cold breath was covering her face.

"My lover, _my someone_, here to save me, here to be mine"

Sylar's lips fell on her cheek, staying there like he never wished to let her go.

It was like she was trapped, forever in this madness, a sea of it, and she could never resurface.


	4. The Lamb and The Lion

"I could kill you; rip open that pretty little head of yours and with one hand tied behind my back."

His words were weak; all he was doing was muttering threats that were nothing but pretty colored lies.

I watched him stutter and ramble on like he was talking to a pretty girl, _blushes_ and _crushes_.

He wanted something new, something safe, something that he had never had before, _love_.

_Love_, his mother never gave him, _love_ he tried to take from _Maya (little miss killer tears)_ and that only ended in blood and flames.

"I could pollute your mind; make you not want to take a look at my brain. _Oh_, but I've already done that."

My words sting like venom, attacking his pride.

He's angry, fire in his eyes, but there he stands, frozen in place.

I teased and taunted him, making him suffer for what he wanted.

Pom-poms in hand, twirling in a familiar red uniform, pig tails and sweet smiles.

I was ready, no more running, and no more heroes to save me.

The nightmare man, all dressed in black, he was my fear, while I was his dream.

He lurked in the shadows, always _watching_, always _wanting_, something forbidden and unbreakable, loving me instead of breaking me.

He smells of peaches and cream, burning lightning and frozen flavored water, all that was _Elle_, _sister-dear_.

"You tracked down _Elle Bennet_; I can smell her all over you, peaches and cream. So tell me Gabriel did you kiss or kill?"

The apple-pie sweetness of _Claire_ had gone from my voice years ago, replaced by the rough and bitterness of _Sandra_.

The pure blond turned to muddy brown, stripping away the old me, until she was no more.

Dried blood coated his finger tips, all that was left of older _sis_, sparks of blue and white spreading to each finger.

"Did it hurt? I'm sure _little miss crazy_ put up a fight, she was good at that."

He circled me, swallowing the words he wanted to say, staying a distance away.

Shy, meekness was something I never thought I would see in the _oh so_ powerful _Sylar_, the villain of the year.

"_Shy_? I thought you were above silly things like that, hiding in the shadows, lurking like a coward."

Wickedness seemed to be all I was these days, hate and wickedness, they came like flowing water.

I was waiting on the villains, for his next move, _kiss _or _kill_?

Growling like a lion, like the monster he was, he took them both, my _lips_ and my_ life_.

They burned into me, leaving my lips charred and burned; it felt like there were fireworks in my head, and underneath my skin.

"I'm no coward, my _little lamb_."

"I'm anything but little, my _hungry lion_."


End file.
